


Only the Bad Ones

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Grimm
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt Grimm, Nick/Monroe - Nick going all protective when his blutbad is threatened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Bad Ones

The Blutbad clutched at his chest as he bled out, stared up at Nick. "They said you were different, that you don't kill _Wesen_ …"

"I only kill the bad ones," Nick corrected, glancing over at Monroe – hurt, but not badly, thanks to Nick's timely arrival. 

Nick might be a different kind of Grimm, but Grimm he still was, and one who would kill to protect those he loved.

[Original prompt/fill](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3883235#cmt3883235)


End file.
